The Dangling Conversation
by Anony-Mousy
Summary: Bobby's mother always told him never to listen in on other people's conversations, maybe he should have done as he was told.


**A/N: **One shot, set about six months after 'Endings & Beginnings' but Sue took the job in New York. Thank you to Simon & Garfunkel for the title! :-D This just came to me out of the blue. Please Review.

**Disclaimer**: The characters don't belong to me, they belong to Paxson Entertainment. I'm just having a bit of fun with them.

**Key**: Signing in **bold. **~ thoughts ~

**The Dangling Conversation**

o-xxx-o

**Friday Afternoon:**

Bobby had tried not to listen to the conversation going on behind him but he couldn't help it. The way his friend was speaking told him it was a woman on the other end of the phone and he was downright curious. He slid his chair further back, as discreetly as possible, and tried to filter out the general chaos of the bullpen and concentrate on Jack's voice...

"I'm looking forward to it as well... My plane lands at six, so dinner at eight in our favourite restaurant... That'll be great... I have something important to ask you... Bye for now. You're… Sweetheart..."

The last part had him intrigued especially since Jack had been spending an awful lot of time recently peering into jewellery shop windows when he thought no one was looking. His curiosity got the better of him and he turned to face his friend. "So, you gonna tell me where you're off to, Sparky?"

"Didn't your mother ever tell you it's rude to eavesdrop?"

"Hey we're the F.B.I mate... we're automatically exempt from rules like that." He grinned mischievously. "Come on, give."

Jack just shook his head and remained silent.

"Is that any way to treat your best friend? If you can't tell me who can you tell?"

"Alright, alright..." He put up his hands in surrender. "I'm going to see Allie."

Bobby looked at him in surprise. "I thought that was all over?"

"Yeah well, you know us..." Jack shrugged. "...Can't seem to live without each other."

"Must be something serious if you're gonna get on a plane and go to see her." He wheedled.

"It is." He glanced at the clock and then checked his watch. "And if I don't hurry, I'm going to miss it." He grabbed his jacket but when he bent down to retrieve the travel bag he had stashed under his desk, something fell out of his pocket and Bobby quickly picked it up off the floor before Jack could get to it.

"Whoa! It really is serious!" The Aussie exclaimed, turning the small red velvet box over and over in his fingers.

"Give me that!" Jack tried to grab it but Bobby held it just out of reach.

"Only if I get to see it first..."

He shrugged in defeat, knowing that if he didn't give in he'd never make his flight. "Why not..."

His friend opened the box carefully and peered inside. "It's a real beauty Sparks, she's gonna love it."

"If she says yes and if I ever make it to the airport." He snatched it back. "Gotta go, bye..."

Myles and the rest of the team were just returning as Jack charged through the door almost skittling them. "Where's the fire?"

Before he could reply Bobby yelled after him. "If she says yes, I get to be your best man."

"Jack's getting married..?" Tara asked completely shocked.

"We'll find out later... after he's proposed."

Myles looked at the Aussie incredulously. "Prince Jack has finally found his Princess? And who, pray tell, is the lucky lady?"

Bobby shook his head bewildered. "Allie."

"About time," the Harvard man sighed. "So, is anyone taking bets on whether he actually goes through with it and pops the question?"

"Good idea. Lucy, you wanna make book? Lucy..?"

"What? Oh yeah, sure..." The rotor agreed somewhat disappointed.

"Is something wrong?" Tara asked worriedly.

"No, I guess not... I was just hoping... Okay, place your bets ladies and gentlemen."

o-xxx-o

**Monday:**

The Aussie was sitting at his desk bright and early when Tara, Lucy, Myles and Dimitrius all walked in.

"You're looking pleased with yourself." D commented.

"That's because I won the pool o ye of little faith. Now pay up." He held out his hand expectantly.

"You've heard from Jack? Did his Princess say yes?" Myles enquired.

"Better than that, Harvard, he called me last night. Jack is officially off the most eligible bachelors' list for next year's auction."

"Eleanor, will be disappointed."

"He's really engaged." Lucy sighed.

"Nope, he's married."

"Well you've got to hand it to him," Myles quipped. "He may be slow out of the gate but once he's running there's apparently no stopping him."

"No stopping who?" A familiar voice asked from behind them "Morning all."

D grabbed his hand and shook it vigorously. "Congratulations, I'm happy for you."

"Thanks."

"He's only happy because now he won't be the only boring one in the Team." Bobby commented and everyone laughed before taking it in turns to add their own congratulations.

Lucy finally stepped forward and their eyes met momentarily. "I hope you'll both be very happy."

"Thank you. And Luce..." He could see the coldness in her eyes. "Never mind..."

"I have to make a phone-call." She stated sadly, excusing herself.

o-xxx-o

After the men had gone to lunch, Tara crossed to the rotor's desk. "Is everything okay?"

"Not really."

"What's wrong?"

"Have you forgotten about this evening?"

"No, of course not…" Tara responded in an offended tone. "Sue's coming for a visit and we're going to... oh..."

"Exactly... oh..."

"Did you tell her about..?"

"Yeah, that was what the phone-call earlier was about."

"So, is she still coming out to dinner?"

"You know Sue, she insisted on it."

"Is Jack bringing Allie?"

"I guess so."

"This could get awkward."

"Tell me."

o-xxx-o

Jack arrived at the restaurant almost twenty minutes late, complaining vociferously about the downtown traffic and quickly took his seat. No one had told him why they were there and he'd just assumed it was one of their sporadic get-togethers. He didn't notice the woman sitting quietly in the corner as Bobby immediately engaged him in conversation.

"Hey Sparky, what have you done with the Mrs?"

"Probably left her at home, locked in the kitchen." Myles suggested.

"Typical man," Tara commented.

"So, where is Allie?" D asked.

"She's in Wisconsin, breaking the news to both our parents."

"Don't tell me she's run home to Mommy already?" Myles said sarcastically. "You'd think after all these years she'd know what she was letting herself in for."

"It doesn't work like that." Dimitrius explained. "You get that ring on their finger and then reveal the true you."

Jack looked around the table for support and it was only then that he saw the woman in the corner. "Sue..." He swallowed hard.

Sue smiled at him. "I see congratulations are in order. I hope you'll be very happy."

"**Thank you**." He spoke and signed. "I had no idea you were going to be here."

"Lucy and I arranged it a while ago, before..." She trailed off.

"It's good to see you."

"And you." Their eyes met and held until the waitress interrupted them.

The evening passed pleasantly enough with plenty of laughter but Lucy studied her friend's face and couldn't miss the longing looks that she and Jack shared, thinking no one was looking. ~ Jackson Hudson you are a complete idiot ~ she thought miserably.

o-xxx-o

They all stood as one and started to put on their coats after deciding to go on to a club for the rest of the night. D said his goodbyes and left and it was then that Lucy realised there was a problem. She touched Sue's shoulder to get her attention.

"Do you want to go clubbing with us?" She asked already knowing what the answer would be.

"No, you know I'm no good in that sort of setting."

"Okay, then I won't go either and I'll give you a lift home."

Before Sue could reply Jack intervened. "You go... I'll take her home."

"I'm not sure that's such a great idea under the circumstances." She gave him a pointed look.

"Luce, it'll be okay, I need to talk to her anyway."

The rotor agreed grudgingly and tapped Sue's arm. "Jack said he'll give you a lift." Sue nodded but didn't speak. "You're sure you're alright with that? I can..."

"Luce, it's fine… You go and enjoy yourself."

Jack returned with her coat and helped her into it. "**Ready**?"

She nodded again and hugged her goodbye.

"**Call me tomorrow**?" Lucy signed.

"**Yes**."

She watched sulkily as the couple left the restaurant, Jack's hands thrust deeply into his pockets. Not so long ago one would have been touching her friend's back.

o-xxx-o

The journey was completed in silence but when they stood outside the front door Sue stared at him, narrowing her eyes accusingly as she shook her head.

"What?"

"You are a bad, bad man."

"Me? You might have told me you were going to be there. I could barely keep my eyes off you all night. I thought I was going to blow the whole thing." He fumbled in his pockets for his keys.

"What about me? If Lucy hadn't called to warn me I would never have known what you were up to. When are you going to tell them the truth?"

"Tomorrow I guess. I just couldn't pass up the chance of getting my own back on Crash."

"Like I said Jackson Samuel Hudson, you are a bad man."

He finally found what he was looking for, opened the door and scooped her up in his arms. "You know something, you're absolutely right Mrs Hudson and when we get inside I'll show you just how bad I can really be." He wiggled his eyebrows suggestively, then kissed her before carrying her over the threshold and kicking the door shut behind him.

o-xxx-o

**Tuesday:**

"Anyone want to join me for lunch?" Bobby inquired, counting his winnings again.

"Where'd you get that?" Jack asked curiously.

"From us..." Myles groaned.

"How come..?"

"I won the Sparky and Allie office pool!" He confessed proudly.

"Oh." Jack shook his head. "Sorry."

"What?" Before he could reply someone else walked through the office door.

"Hi!" Tara greeted the new arrival and Lucy looked on in surprise as Sue walked over to Jack's desk.

"Ready?"

"Just about" He hit the return key on his computer before shutting it down, grabbing his jacket and kissing her 'hello'.

"Whoa, hold on a minute. Why do I get the feeling we're missing something here?"

"Because you are and in your particular case Crash, it's the other half of a phone conversation."

"Do tell," Myles queried as he made himself comfortable on the edge of the Aussie's desk.

Jack looked at Sue and she nodded, holding up her left hand complete with rings.

"Jack and I got married in New York." She confirmed verbally.

Everyone cheered and congratulated them but Bobby looked totally flummoxed. "But you said..."

"No Crash, I think you said."

"But on the phone you were talking to Allie."

"That's right. I arranged to meet her to find out if she was still going back to Wisconsin for the week."

"You called her 'sweetheart'" Bobby accused and Sue gave her husband a dirty look.

"No, I said 'you're a sweetheart'."

"But..." he stopped when Myles snatched the money from his hand.

"I believe this is ours." He took his and handed the rest around.

"I..."

"Maybe that will teach you not to eavesdrop on private conversations."

Bobby looked up sullenly. "Some friend you turned out to be."

"Tell you what," Sue interrupted them, trying to smooth things over. "Why don't you and Lucy join us for lunch? Myles... Tara... D?" The other three declined and Bobby was still sulking. "Jack's buying." She added and he was out of his chair in a flash.

"That's different. Where are we going? Somewhere expensive I hope."

He headed for the door closely followed by Lucy but she stopped to see if her friends were following and caught Jack signing to his wife.

"**You're going to pay for that when I get you home**." And then he made another that she didn't recognise but she got the gist when Sue turned bright scarlet before looking at him lovingly and signing "**Don't be late then**."

Lucy accidentally snorted and Jack nudged Sue to get her attention again. "...Looks like someone else could do with a quick lesson in not spying on other peoples' conversations."

"I'm sure we'll think of a suitable punishment."

"Are you lot coming?" Bobby yelled from the hallway. "Some of us are hungry and times a-wastin'."

o-xxx-o - The End - o-xxx-o


End file.
